The overall objective of the Gynecologic Oncology Group is the improvement of treatment results in patients with gynecologic cancer by means of a multiple disciplinary approach. The Group is conducting clinical trials using accepted and new experimental treatments in a large number of patients with all types of gynecologic malignancy. Our institution will continue to register with the Gynecologic Statistical Office all gynecologic cancer patients entering our hospital and will participate in all active and future protocols of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. In addition we will perform sex steroid receptor assays on endometrial cancer specimens coming from our patients and those of other GOG member institutions which do not have laboratory facilities and human resources.